Torn
by Dexys
Summary: When Justin, an old friend of Amy's, takes her back to their hometown. Sonic misses her. Now after collecting the Dark Emerald, Justin becomes the host of Sonic and team's most powerful foe yet! SonShadAmyJustin KnuxRouge and SLIGHT TailsxCream
1. Enough To Break A Man

Summary: Sonic and Amy are torn apart from eachother when Amy's old friend from kindergarten, Justin shows up. Justin wants Sonic out of Amy's life. Will the ever long friendship of the two be broken? SonicAmyJustin

_**What's funny is I never would have thought of this if I didn't have this dream yesterday. Anyways, here we are.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**TORN**_

_**CHAPTER ONE: ENOUGH TO BREAK A MAN**_

It was an average day in Station Square High. Sonic The Hedgehog, the hottest boy in school, was with his friends. Tails, Shadow and Knuckles. Amy wasn't there, she said she was catching up with an old friend. Sonic thought nothing of it.

LATER...

After school Sonic decided to go see Amy at her home. When Sonic got there he knocked on the door. Amy didn't awnser instead a blue hedgehog with white streaks awnsered.

"Ah, so YOU must be Sonic?" The hedgehog said letting Sonic in.

"Yea, have you seen Ames?" Sonic asked looking around waiting for the other guy to awnser.

"Yea, she's here but I don't think you should see her." The hedgehog said crossing his arms.

"And why not?" Sonic asked suspiciously.

"Look, dude. I know you're supposedly a 'great guy' but I've got news for you. No 'jock' is a 'great person' they pratically hump any girl within the school. If Amy ever found out you slept with another girl she would probably cry then end up jumping off a cliff and dying. Amy loved you, Sonic. Until I came along she's my best friend. I'm taking her out of Station Square, taking her home. She'll enter a nun school. Get married to me and never ever have to deal with ANY kind of heartache. Understand?" Justin said.

Sonic snarled he really, really hated this guy. But he was right. What if Sonic got drunk and slept with some random girl? Amy's heart would tear to shreads.

"You're right...I hate your fucking guts...but you're right." Sonic said sighing then he left. Justin smiled cockily, knowing he'd won.

"Justin? Who was that?" Amy asked coming downstairs.

"Nobody, Amy. Wrong house." Justin lied. Justin went into the sitting room while Amy headed back upstairs.

LATER...

"Amy?" Justin said heading into her room.

"Yea, Justin?" Amy said looking at him. Justin sighed.

"Amy, remember when I said back when we were six? That I'd always come back for you and take you with me?" Justin said.

"Yea?" Amy asked. Justin sat down.

"Start packing you're bags. 'Cause I plan on going back to Apleton. First thing tommorrow." Justin said.

"I don't know, Justin. My friends." Amy said considering Justin's offer.

"You'll make new ones. And this way we'd be together again." Justin said. Amy smiled at him.

"What will I tell the others." Amy said.

"I'll tell 'em. Don't you worry about anything but packing. Night!" Justin shouted as he went out of the room.

"Night!" Amy shouted back. She packed a few things then went to bed.

...Was she really going to leave her friends?

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Well, not going well for might be what used to be: The great bond of Sonic and Amy.**_

_**R&R!!!**_


	2. A Kiss Goodbye

_**Well here's the next chapter of Torn!**_

_**I wrote the song in this chapter.**_

_**TORN**_

_**CHAPTER TWO: A KISS GOODBYE**_

"Leaving?!" Sonic shouted. Amy winced

"Yea, Justin is taking me back to Apleton, where we grew up." Amy said.

"But, Amy…what about all those things you said about us going to homecoming. What happened to that Amy?" Sonic asked a deeply saddened expression on his face._ 'The Amy I love' _the sapphire hedgehog said in his mind.

"I'm sorry Sonic." Amy said then walked away

Sonic sighed and walked away.

"_**Would You Stay?" by Harry Brightwell**_

_**What if…?**_

SONIC'S APARTMENT – 23:00pm

Sonic looked at the rain, it pattered onto his window. The hedgehog sighed. "Amy…"

_**I watched you walk down the isle.**_

_**A smile upon your face.**_

_**Then you said "I Do"**_

_**Then suddenly you disappear and my world faded to black.**_

Sonic began singing a song. He had no idea where he got it from. But it was there, and he was singing it.

_**It was all a dream.**_

_**And now you're nearly gone, and I'm singing this song.**_

_**What if I told you I loved you back?**_

_**Would you stay?**_

NEXT DAY

OUTSIDE AMY'S APARTMENT – 7:33am

Amy put her bags in the back of Justin's minivan. Amy sighed. 'He never even came to say goodbye.' She thought.

Just over the road Sonic began running trying to get to Amy's house before it was too late.

_**Oh, would you stay?**_

_**I saw you packing your bags, all dressed up and ready to go.**_

_**I ran not wanting to miss ya girl, whether you wanted me to come or not.**_

Sonic saw her going to enter the car. "AMY!!!" The teen shouted. Amy turned towards him as he just reached her.

"Amy, there's something I want to say before you leave." Sonic then began singing.

_**I loved the smile on your lips.**_

_**And that's in my mind to stay.**_

_**I know you want to go real soon.**_

_**I just wanted to say.**_

_**I want you to find your way.**_

_**If you ever feel sad or lonely, just remember my face.**_

_**Remember all those sweet memories, the ones you love so much.**_

_**But what if I had said I loved you back?**_

_**Would you have stayed?**_

Sonic gave Amy a kiss on the lips it was quick but effective. "Goodbye, Ames." Sonic then walked away. Justin honked the horn of the car then she walked in.

_**Oh, would you stay?**_

_**Would you…stay?**_

_**Along with commenting on the chapter, could you also give your comments on the song I wrote.**_


	3. Justin: Darkness Within

_**Sorry for making you all wait. I want everyone to choose who Amy ends up with. Sonic, Shadow or Justin. This vote will continue until the final chapter in whichI will state that the voting is over and that you'll have to read the chapter to see the final pairing. (BTW, the genres have been changed for a reason. You'll just have to wait and see why.)**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**TORN**_

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_**JUSTIN: DARKNESS WITHIN**_

**JUSTIN**

I was strolling through a forest just outside of Apleton when I saw this strange Black Emerald. When I picked it up I felt a sudden jolt of energy. But I ignored it and took the emerald home with me.

As soon as I headed home I was greeted by Amy. "Hey, Ames...uhh, I've got a blinding headache. I'm just going to go asleep early."

"uhh...

**AMY**

...okay." Weird. He never sleeps early. And it's was a little rude of him to interupt me like that. Oh, well. Must've had a rough time today. I will never know why he comes home by heading through the forest. Maybe he just likes nature, yeah, that's it! Oh, well might as well hit the hay myself. I go into my room and plop down on my bed.

**SONIC**

"So, Tails...why are we in your lab?" I asked my genius friend. Heh, he's not so much a friend, he's closer, more like my little bro. Many people think because of the amount of time I spend with him, that I'm gay. Which is TOTALLY not true. And it's so not cool that they think I'm a homo.

"Sonic, I was reading about the Chaos Emeralds, trying to find a way to power my planes with them. Which was a total disaster in the past." I chuckle as he talks remembering that one time at Emerald Beach where he crashed his plane after the Chaos Emerald made it malfunction. I had to save him from ol' Egghead's badniks that time.

"Yeah?" I ask noticing he had stopped.

"Sorry, zoned out there. Yeah, so I was looking and I found this article about an eigth emerald!"

"An eight emerald?!" I say, man, even Eggman hasn't figured this one out, otherwise he would have used it by now!

"Yeah, the Dark Emerald. It is said that it was used to seal an old dark creature by seven Mobians, who used to power of Chaos and the Master Emerald. Nowadays, they say it's just a legend. But if it's true, it says if anyone touches it, their soul is linked to the emerald's dark power...forever."

Tails sure knows how to scare me sometimes. That emerald sound like it has no positive energy in it. Unlike the other seven. Then, a question poped into my head. "Tails, does it say where this emerald is?"

"...it's...in a forest...oh no..." Tails looks worried. "What?" I ask my two-tailed amigo. "...it's in Apleton. Where Amy is!" Oh no, what if she comes across it? What if she?...Why the hell do I care? This is AMY I'm talkin' about! The girl who pratically walked in my shadow! But if she gets hurt...I'll never live it down. And I DID kiss her, that means I like her, doesn't it?

**SHADOW**

Hmph! I've just overheard Sonic telling Knuckles about this eigth emerald. It sounds powerful, if I got it...then I really would be the Ultimate Life Form. I'll share this info with the doctor and get him to find the whereabouts of it, then I'll betray him and collect the emerald for my own. I'm so good, it scares me.

**NORMAL POV**

In Justin's bedroom in his and Amy's apartment in Apleton. The Dark Emerald began glowing then suddenly Justin eyes snapped open and were blood red. "Must obey...Master..."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**------------------------------------------------**_

_**Oh, the suspense! I'm very happy with the flow of this chapter. And this is about to get a whole lot better!**_

_**Remember to vote:**_

_**SonAmy**_

_**ShadAmy**_

_**or**_

_**JustinAmy**_

_**R&R!!! (and vote!!!)**_


End file.
